This invention is generally directed to an improved one-handed closure and release mechanism and, in particular, to a one-handed closure and release mechanism utilizing a shockcord and closure assembly which controls the operation of the closure mechanism by frictional engagement of the shockcord and assembly. The closure mechanism is adapted for use in connection with the gauntlets of the gloves or mittens, the open ends of other garments such as coats, socks and in connection with containers such as knapsacks, handbags and the like, both proximate to an opening and around a closed portion of the garment or container.
In the past, there have been various different types of closure mechanisms utilizing straps or laces of various types. However, most of these suffer from the need to use two hands, one hand to hold the free end or ends of the lace or strap and a second hand to enable the shortening of the channel in which the closure mechanism locks the lace or strap and a gripping point. However, these closure mechanisms suffered from an inability to be operated with one hand. One hand operation is particularly critical in the glove and mitten area because one hand will be inconveniently located within the glove the closure mechanism is built into. This has the effect of making those closure mechanisms which require two hands extremely awkward, at best, to operate.
There have been various closure mechanism devices using spring loaded devices known as tonkas which are cord locks that operate only when a button at one end of the cord lock is pushed, is placed on the outside of the channel to catch the leading edge of the tape. The tonkas or other closure mechanisms attached to the outside of a channel region rely on the variable resistance of the outside of a channel region rely on the variable resistance of the spring loaded tonka or other cord lock to secure the lace or strap in place.
The instant applicant, in a prior development, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,864,695 and 4,993,428, invented a closure mechanism which operated by establishing a reduction in the cross-sectional area of the shockcord which restricts movement of the shockcord except in a stretched, smaller cross-sectional area state. The narrowed cross-sectional area development found in the earlier patents operates in a several step procedure initiated by the pulling on the free end or ends of the elastic shockcord. First, as the shockcord is pulled, it stretches and takes on a reduced cross-sectional area along portions of its length including a channel restricting portion of the closure mechanism. As the dimensions of the restrictive portion are set so as to allow a greater portion of the free end of the elastic shockcord to extend beyond the restriction in the channel. Next, when pressure is released from the shockcord the cross-sectional area of the shockcord enlarges back towards its at rest cross-sectional area and grips the restrictive portion of the channel with substantial biasing force which acts to grab the shockcord and hold it in place with much of the additional portion of the shockcord proximate the free end outside of the restrictive opening to the channel. The remaining portion of the shockcord inside the channel is still under stress. To relieve the stress the shockcord tends to shrink, which has the effect of shirring the material of the channel and areas around it to close the circumference of the channel. While this closure mechanism is effective and, in practice, effectively provides a one-handed closure mechanism suitable for use in gloves or mittens or small leather articles and the like, there are certain problems associated with the system. Primarily, the dimensions of the channel restriction and the cross-sectional area of the elastic shockcord requires precision sewing and assembly which can have the effect of increasing the cost and the failure rate where problems in the production schedule effect the operability of the closure mechanism. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved one-handed closure mechanism for gloves, mittens, open-ended containers and similar structures which operate in an efficient fashion and may be assembled without the need to incorporate time consuming, complicated and critical dimensional structures and which may be easily released. There is also a need for improved closure mechanisms which may be formed of various types of structures, both inside and outside of channel regions, which allow for effective one-handed closing and one-handed opening.